Impossible Is Nothing
by Makiko Igami
Summary: Valentine's Day for Musashi and Hiruma. Mamori thrown into the mix for good measure. Written to prove me right or wrong about the mix being possible or not. COMPLETE


Musashi stared at the little box of chocolates on his table at school and wondered what he had thought when he had bought them. He knew that the one he wanted to give these to did not like sweet stuff at all – that's why he bought Chocolate with 99 cocoa – and that he was definitely not the type for chocolates at all.

He could just throw the box away to save him from some very embarrassing moments. However, something just stopped him from doing that it was not only the horrendous price that he paid, all from his own paycheck, which was practically nothing, because he did all the work for his father's company for nothing. He just got a little pocket money to buy things he needed for himself.

He spent about half of his week's money on that little box of chocolates yesterday. Now he thought it was a complete waste.

Hiruma would not appreciate them anyways.

Sighing, Musashi hoped that he would still appreciate the gesture if nothing at all. He put the box back into his bag and decided to give it to the blond after practice. When they were on their way home and with nobody interrupting them.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hiruma-kun," Mamori smiled as she handed the Devil Bat's Quarterback a little chocolate heart wrapped in cellophane. The blond – despite his disliking of the current day – would have taken his time to appreciate it and say "Thank you" in a proper way, but he had seen how the fucking manager had given everybody from the team such a little package, even the fucking Ha-Ha-Brothers and the fucking goatee. The only ones still left were him and Musashi.

And now he had gotten his package. He could not even be happy that she had tried to draw a little Devil Bat with what little drawing skill that she had.

Hiruma despised Valentine's Day, for various reasons. One was the fact that everything was pink – he bet that the Cupids had this day off, just so that they could be together for some dates – and the other was the fact that everybody thought they had to show their affection to everyone that was close by. It would have been less bad for him, if they did not feel the need to shower _everyone_ with their love. Because he made fucking clear to everyone that he did not care about that. Still, he got more chocolate than he ever felt like eating anyways and just ended up throwing it away. And he did not care one bit about the hearts that he broke with that gesture.

Because of that, he only acknowledged the little package with a short glance from his laptop, the shifting of his eyes indicating that he had seen it. He popped his gum, but did not say anything.

The fucking manager looked at him for a few moments, her expression saddening slightly, before she turned to Musashi.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Musashi-kun," she smiled and handed him another one of these little packages.

"Thank you very much," Hiruma heard the kicker say with a little embarrassment. He snorted to himself as he heard the two of them exchange superficial pleasantries. They got along too well for Hiruma's tastes, but Musashi never gave him any reason to show his jealousy publicly, so he tried to hold it in check. He just did not know yet, whom he felt more jealousy towards… Musashi or the fucking manager.

With an audible click, he slammed his laptop shut, put it in his bag and announced, "I'll leave now."

The chocolate was deliberately left on the table.

"Hiruma! Wait up for me!" Musashi shouted, busy putting his arm through the sleeve of the green uniform jacket.

The blond stopped in his tracks, but he did not turn around to look at him. He waited until Musashi had caught up with him, then he resumed walking as if nothing had happened.

"That was not nice," the kicker chided him softly. "To leave her chocolate like this…"

"You know I don't care about sweet things," Hiruma said flatly.

"I know," Musashi smirked. "You prefer salty stuff."

"I do," Hiruma grinned, the prospect of getting something salty soon. "Let's go to your house."

"Oh? Why that?" Musashi asked, his thick eyebrows rising.

"I was just thinking about something thick and salty and I just got a little hungry," the blond husked and licked his lips sensually.

"Oh, _that_," the kicker grinned. "Well, I was thinking about giving you something, but if you want _that_ more…"

"You? Wanted to give me something?" Hiruma snorted. "I hope it's not some stupid chocolate."

"Well, actually, it is," Musashi mumbled, throwing the little heart-shaped box at the other. "It's 99 cocoa, and not sweet at all, I thought you'd like it."

"…It's not sweet?" Hiruma asked, eyeing the package suspiciously.

"It's bitter, more bitter than coffee," Musashi explained. "Not really my cup of tea, though."

"…And it's just for me?" Hiruma asked after he sniffed carefully at the little heart inside the box.

"Yup." Musashi shrugged. "Come on, if you don't want it, throw it away. It's not important, anyways- Ow! What was that for?!"

"That was for being an idiot!" Hiruma glared. "I'm not going to throw it away, you stupid, fucking geezer! It's the first time that anyone actually put any thought into what they give away on this stupid day. Goddamit and you're not whoring yourself out to show everyone your love like that fucking manager! Fuck!"

"…you like it?" Musashi asked tentatively, eyeing his lover carefully from the side. He was not sure, but he thought that he saw a faint blush on the tips of the other's ears. That gesture alone was indication enough for the fact that Hiruma really like his present.

"Fuck, yes," Hiruma growled. Musashi started to smile, but before it could really show on his face, he felt the barrel of a gun stuck to his nose. "But if you tell anyone, I'll kill you, understood?"

"Yes, yes," Musashi said defensively, smiling nevertheless. "My house, right?"

"Fuck no. I'll pay the hotel tonight. Your mom will give me hell if she hears you screaming again."

The kicker's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? You want to make me scream? Well, I hope you'll live up to your promise."

"Shut the fuck up, fucking geezer, and fucking kiss me already," Hiruma growled, grabbed the other's collar and kissed him deeply. "Happy fucking Valentine's Day."

Musashi smiled affectionately. "To you to."


End file.
